Mobile devices, such as cell phones and handheld game consoles, include touch screens. Mobile devices accept an input by detecting movements, known as touch gestures, of objects in contact with the touch screen. Upon detection of a touch gesture the mobile device, or an application stored on the mobile device, may execute an action. Some mobile devices may include a lock screen to prevent unauthorized or unintentional access to the mobile device. The lock screen may regulate access to the mobile device by requiring performance of an action in order to receive access to the mobile device. Once the device is unlocked, a user can execute a functionality associated with the mobile device.
In examples, the user may wish to capture an idea quickly. To do so, the user may create sticky notes and/or start a draft communication. However, if the user is unable to access the functionality of the mobile device, the user may be unable to record the idea.